kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Uno
"I just want to have a major roll. I'm tired of being the understudy that never gets any attention." Morgan Uno complaining that no one notices her and she's tired of being behind the scenes. Morgan Catherine Uno is the brain behind the famous Quads. Early life At a young age, Morgan was always outcasted for being who she was. She has a fiery love for Broadway and often begged her father to take her to shows. Morgan was severely bullied for being a brainiac and for being weird. Her only friends were her imaginary ones Chalk, Athena, Sophia, and Buddy, who were her only source of comfort during her struggles. KND Morgan joined the KND when she was five and became Numbuh 4.1 and worked in the Undersea Lab and designed a majority of the KND's weapons using her powers. But when the other scientists saw her making all the cool 2x4 tech, they wanted to claim it for them selves. The GKND scientists saw her creating more advanced high tech and so they swiped it from her to use for the GKND. Appearance Morgan has brown hair that goes past her shoulders and rests at her shoulder blades and has bright emerald/hazel eyes. Like her father, she wears glasses due to a family genetic problem called Lazy Eye. She normally wears a T-shirt of one of her favorite Broadway shows or TV show with a pair of jeans. Phobias, Fears, and Disabilities OCD Morgan has a small case of OCD, she has to have everything in a certain area and she hates it when someone messes with her work areas since it makes her so frustrated. Lazy Eye Lazy eye is a disability in which the brain makes the eye weak and not function properly. The brain does not accept information that is sent from that eye. Having lazy eye makes Morgan incredibly clumsy and she has to hold her books close to her face. Lazy eye can be mistaken for dyslexia, ADHD, ADD, autism and many other diseases. Gelotophobia Gelotophobia is the fear of being laughed at. Since Morgan is constantly being made fun of, she has developed said fear. Glossophobia Glossophobia is the fear of public speaking. Morgan has very, very low self-esteem, causing her to not want to speak in front of people. Morgan also has this fear because of her slight speech problem (but that was fixed when she found a spell in her mother's Book of Shadows). Anemia Morgan has anemia, which means her blood doesn't clot properly and it takes a long time for it to clot. Morgan was able to slightly cure her anemia when she started creating a modified version of the Blood Replenishing Potion, making it so that is helps boost her body's ability to clot blood properly. Heritage Siobhan Hayes is her mother's name. Siobhan was an Irish half-blood witch who was adopted and raised by Japanese Muggles when she turned 11 she went to school at Hogwarts, where she was placed in Ravenclaw. She loved studying other wizarding culture and even went to create a Book of Shadows where she would jot down spells that she created that need not require a wand, only a magical core. She went to America after Hogwarts to study American Muggle culture and met Ben Uno. Imagination Morgan is well known for her power of imagination, which attracts the attention of Negatar Gnaa, who has a crush on the girl. Morgan created her siblings one night after coming home, beat up, and her father nowhere in site. She ran away with her newly created siblings who knew everything about each other. Knowing she had nowhere to go, she tracked down a distant aunt of hers, Natsume Utsukushii her husband John Utuskushii, and their daughter Beckah, and using her psychic abilities, made them believe, her, Athena, Sophie, and Buddy were their kids/step-kids/siblings. She also modified her 'siblings' memory so that they wouldn't remember who Morgan really was to them. That night, Morgan used her power of teleportation and snuck back into her house where she modified her father's memory using a spell she found in her mother's Book of Shadows, and made it so that he didn't want anything to do with her or her siblings. Though, that came with some bad outcomes. From modifying Father's memory like that, she didn't know that she created the KND's worst enemy. Birthdays The best parts of Morgan's life were her birthdays, which was on October 4. It was one of the few times that her father made his special cake. When she asked what it was made of Father replied that he will tell her when she has kids of her own one day. Morgan never knew that by running away, she would give up ever knowing the secret recipe. Besides being the only kid other than the Delightfuls' to ever taste Father's cake, Morgan was incredibly spoiled. Morgan never let it go to her head, she never really asked for much, but whenever her father saw something that she wanted, he'd buy it for her because he knew how unhappy she was and did his very best to make sure she had everything she wanted. Relationships Father: Morgan always viewed her relationship with her father the best one she could have. He was always there for her when she needed it, but that one night she really needed him, he wasn't there, and she felt the worst she ever felt. Mother: Morgan never knew her mom, who died in childbirth, all she knows about her is the journals she reads that was written in her hand, and the stories her father would tell her. She knew her mom was older than her father, but in the Wizarding sense she was very young. She aged slower so even though she was 68 when she had Morgan, she had the looks and physique of a 35 year old. Grandfather: Before Morgan left, her and grandfather were very close, Morgan often called Grandfather 'Papa'. Morgan and Father visited him every Sunday to have lunch with him at the nursing home. Before Grandfather was put into a nursing home, he would surprise her in the morning by waking her up saying "Morgen Morgan." which means Morning Morgan in German since Morgan means Morning in German. Morgen is pronounced like Morgan. Grandfather was also the one to name Morgan, though despite her being born at 9:45 p.m., Grandfather said that when she was born it made his world seem brighter, like it was morning. Her mother agreed with her father-in-law and named her Morgan just before she died. The day she ran away, she also had to sneak into her Grandfather's room and erase all memory of her and their times together. It was the most painful thing Morgan had to do, but before she left she used a spell that would capture his scent- tobacco and mint- making her able to smell his scent whenever she was sad. Malladus Uno Malladus is Morgan's Great Grandfather in Gamewizard's universe, but he didn't seem interested in finding her, either because he didn't know about her or just didn't care. Negatar Gnaa Not much is know about their relationship status as of now. Negatar Gnaa is the Dark Master from the Negaverse, who has a crush on Morgan. When Gnaa's minions aren't around, he gazes longingly at a photo of her. According to Gamewizard2008, he plans to pair Morgan and Gnaa together. How this will end up is unknown. Gnaa also states how he despises Boba Fett for hunting his queen. Boba Fett Boba Fett is a galactic bounty hunter who hates psychic benders with a passion. The top ones on his list are Morgan and The Quads, and he's desperate to kill them. Athena, Sophie, and Buddy Desperate for a family, one that she can always depend on, she brought to life her only friends that rested in her mind. She always saw a brother and sister fighting, and she wanted that, so she made it her goal to fight with Buddy, because when siblings fight, it shows the love that they always had for each other. Athena and Sophie were created so that Morgan could have someone to talk to since all the other KND girls never even said 'Hi,' to her in the halls. Harvey McKenzie Morgan has a slight crush on him when she was at Moonbase trying to find Rachel when she bumped into Harvey. Harvey was the first person who didn't resent her. That was one of the few times they ran into each other. In terms of friendship they are merely acquaintances. Eva Roberts One day, Morgan finally mastered the Polyjuice potion and wanted to test it out. Since she never had felt attention or loved, she decided to test it on Eva, who was the most beautiful and most popular operative. She flew to Sector L on her Lightingbolt 2.0(The fastest broom on the market and was made to honor Harry Potter after marking the 10th anniversary of when he defeated Voldemort) Using her mother's invisibility cloak, Morgan snuck into Eva's room and gave her a sleeping draught that would make her sleep for the entire day. Morgan then hid Eva in her huge walk in closet and spent the day as her. By mid-afternoon, Morgan hated being Eva Roberts, though this was the first time her cousin, Nigel, even acknowledged her presence, though in the form of his maternal cousin. So, hating the life that she had now, Morgan went back to Eva's room and gave Eva her memories that she had gained from spending the day as her. When she did this, it caused Eva's fear of being unpretty and making sure she could do everything to stay pretty. Morgan quickly gave her an Awakening potion that would awake her in five minutes. Morgan quickly left, accio-ing her broom and placing a concealment charm on herself and flew out on Eva's balcony. Powers She has inherited multiple powers from her parents. Fire Morgan is a firebender, meaning she can control fire like her cousin, Nigel and her father. When Morgan would get angry she'd lose control over her power and set things on fire. One example of this is when she was 7 and was being shoved in the halls she made a fire start in the middle of the hall, directly where she stood. She describes being in the fire like for once she had control over everything and could make them all pay. Psychic Morgan is one of the demigod children, with her imaginary siblings: Athena, Sophie, Buddy. She has the ability to control basically anything with her mind, like shrinking things, expanding them, moving objects and such. She can also teleport and conjure psychic energy balls, which she uses for long-range attacks. She can also use mind tricks on people, which she used a lot on Harvey during Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. Magic Morgan is a half-blood wizard. When she was 6 she went to a Wizarding school called Salem's School for Girls. She was able to come home for the weekends and spend time with her father. Parselmouth Morgan is a Parselmouth, a trait she inherited from her mother who was the unknown twin sister to Tom Riddle. Morgan had begged her father to get a snake until she complied, naming it Nagini after her Uncle's snake, though she didn't know that Voldemort was her uncle in the first place. Genius By using one of her mother's spells in her Book of Shadows, Morgan was able to open her minds full capacity, making her brain work at 100% instead of the 10% normal people use. By doing this, Morgan is known for being the smartest one out of all her 'siblings' and having the most control and full extent of their powers. With her brain working at 100% she was able to heal her Lazy Eye and was able to ditch the glasses. Teleportation Morgan has the power of teleportation, but she can only teleport to places she knows. This is part of her psychic bending. Salem's School for Girls She attended SSG up until she graduated when she was eleven. Morgan loved being at Salem and being around magic, but she was still bullied there and often spent every moment alone with only her text books to study. Morgan's wand is made of Yew with Unicorn heartstring infused with tears of a phoenix, it measures at 18" but 5" of the wand is made into the grip, making her wand officially 13" long. That type of wand was made for those of great imagination and is one of the most powerful wands to be made next to the Elder Wand. Morgan was the top of her year for all 5 years of school. Morgan's favorite subjects was Defense class, Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, Latin, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Quidditch, and Recreational. SSG is the only school with Recreational classes, Morgan's favorite to participate in was Archery with her favorite teacher Professor Diana Artemis Moonarrow (pronounced moon-arrow). After girls go to Salem and graduate, then they are allowed to continue their studies at Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Salem Secondary School for Girls. Morgan was originally supposed to go to Hogwarts after completing her five years of SSG, but it was at that time that Morgan ran away and went went to live with her Aunt Natsume. Though Morgan always keeps her wand on her, often transfiguring it into a pencil capable of writing and still performing spells. Morgan makes sure she never leaves home without her wand or whatever she transfigured it into that day. Quidditch Morgan was very skilled in Quidditch. When she went to Mirabilis Angiportum (a one-shot tribute to any KND character if you can translate that!)(America's Diagon Alley) She saw the new broom, the Lightingbolt 2.0. She bought it despite first years not being allowed a broomstick. Morgan would sneak out of her dorm room and go flying around the pitch. She was then recruited for her house team(Acermalus, which is considered to be a dark house like Slytherin but containing all the brainiacs like Ravenclaw. Those who go to Hogwarts from this house end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, very rarely do the end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff) by the Quidditch Captain Zina White. The head of house, Eirene Durusum, allowed Morgan participate after seeing how gifted she was. Morgan was the Acermalus' secret weapon against the other teams. Stories: Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Operatives Category:KND Scientists Category:OCs Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Females Category:Benders Category:Demigods Category:Characters